Time of New Beginnings
by PhantomShadow1999
Summary: Ever had one of those days that, to put it simply, ruins your entire life? Well Danny did, and now its time for him to try and find his place once again. Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, in any way, shape, or form.
1. Chapter 1

Title- The time of new Beginnings

Chapter 1- Time is on my side

Danny Phantom/ Clockwork fanfiction. No Yaoi! This is a father son story. When something tragic happens to Danny's family and friends No one is there to take him in, not even Vlad. That is until Clockwork shows up and takes Him under his Wing. Phantom Planet never happened.

AN: Hello World! I'm Shadow, and I'm going to try out my new plot bunny that just appeared moments ago! I will try to update regularly, but I am in high school so I might be to busy sometimes. I have uploaded a face book page under the name PhantomShadow Fanfiction that I will post fan art for my stories on and post on the progress of my updates. I hope you guys don't mind OC's This is two years after the series ended so Danny is 17. Phantom Planet never happened. I will now stop rambling and start the story.

_'Thoughts'_

"talking"

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, If I did it would never have been canceled and Clockwork would be in it a lot more.

Danny POV-

Pain. That is the only thought that registered in my mind. The pain of loss. The pain of having your heart/ ghostly core ripped out, stomped on repeatedly, and incinerated. That is the pain that I felt at this very moment in time. It is amazing how fast everything happens, how something can be there one moment and gone the next.

It was surprisingly simple, in my eyes at least. An experiment gone wrong, an explosion, the end .It was just my luck to be late getting home from my after school detention due to the Box Ghost. I wish I hadn't been late. I wish I was there, maybe I could have saved them, or at least have died with them. But no. That wasn't my luck, the luck of a super hero half ghost teen.

~ The day before ~

I had been ducking out of an alley way after transforming back into Danny Fenton when I heard the explosion, I had been walking down the side walk when the firetrucks flew past me, and it was when I arrived at the still smoldering pile of rubble that used to be my home that I fell to my knees.

'_Snap out of it Danny! Just because there was a fire doesn't mean that anyone got hurt.' _I pulled myself together and shakily got to my knees and started to rush towards the rubble, when a large gloved hand grabbed my shoulder. A rough gravelly voiced firefighter spoke to me.

"Hey, this is no place for a kid like you! Go on home." I looked straight into his eyes and said clearly.

"I am home." He looked at me with shock and then pity. I don't like pity. It makes me feel weak. I yanked my shoulder from his grasp and began moving towards my house once again, but the firefighter must have caught up with me because the gloved hand grabbed my arm, and the rough voice spoke again.

"I'm sorry kid, but there were no survivors."

I tried to keep my voice from racking with sobs. " How many bodies did you find?"

"We found five, they were down in the basement, It appears that an experiment went wrong."

_'Five! Does that mean Sam and Tucker where there to? I didn't tell them about my detention, and they usually show up until 5:30 p.m.' _I looked down at my watch to see the numbers 5:50 p.m. glaring up at me. '_ I heard the explosion go off around 10 minutes ago, and it took me another five to get here so... They really are dead. Every single last person that I held dear is dead.' _There were many things that I wanted to do at that moment. Bawl, Run away, die, give up. But I did none of those things. Instead I just sat there and let it all sink in. And it hurt. A lot. I looked up at the firefighter.

"What do I do now?" You could plainly hear the depression in my ragged voice.

"We're gonna take you to the social services."

"Okay." I felt like a zombie when I walked with the man the a car that would lead me away from my past life. The rest of the day passed in a blur, people asking me questions, and gazing at me with pity, when all I really wanted to do was sleep. But when the time came that I finally could go to sleep, I couldn't. I just sat on the bed in the room I was given and stared at the wall until the sunlight came through the curtains.

~current time~

I was still zoned out like that. Just staring at the wall with a blank look on my face. I didn't even look up when the social worker that had been assigned to my case came in. I only glanced at her when she called my name.

"Daniel. Daniel its time for breakfast. You need to eat something." I had always heard bad things about social workers, but this woman, Miss Delilah I think it was, happened to be one of the nicest people I had met. She always spoke to me kindly,and never once did she look at me with pity, or treat me like a four year old. She treated me with respect, so in turn I decided that I would respect her.

I looked up at her and nodded, standing up from my bed, and following her out of the room to the dining hall. She set a plate of eggs and buttered toast in front of me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Daniel," I didn't even have it in me to correct her about calling me Daniel, "We got your information up on our website so now all we have to do is wait and see if some one wants to adopt you. If you don't get adopted by the time your 18, then you will be free to leave the orphanage."

"Okay." I didn't know if I wanted to be adopted. In one way, it would be a chance to start over, but in another it would be completely accepting that my parents are gone forever. Even if I do get adopted, no one will ever replace my real parents, so I might as well give this new start a try.

~four days later~

I had been at the orphanage for a total of four days when I got my first interview scheduled. I

was to meet with a woman named Mizuki Lawliet. Miss Delilah even gave me her file and let me look over it. Everything seemed to check out in my opinion.

"Daniel." Miss Delilah knocked on my door before peeking her head in, "You need to get yourself cleaned up, because your meeting Ms. Lawliet in 30 minutes." I nodded my head and she left the room. I should wear something nice, after all First impressions last the longest Jazz always said...Jazz. I grabbed my aching chest and sighed. _'They're gone and nothing I can do will ever bring them back. I just need to move on. Thats what they would want me to do.' _I continued to get ready in a now thoroughly depressed mood. When Miss Delilah came to get me half and hour later she seemed impressed by my appearance. I was wearing a ice blue button up shirt with black slacks, and a black tie. I looked good. She smiled at me.

"You clean up well, now come on. Ms. Lawliet is waiting." I followed her out of the room, and walked down the hallway at a steady pace to the interview lounge, where I found A Slightly Japanese looking woman sitting on the couch. She looked to young to be adopting really, had long inky black hair and vivid green eyes that almost reminded me of ectoplasm though her eyes were a few shader darker.

She smiled at me and held out her hand, "Hello, my name is Mizuki Lawliet and I would like to adopt you." She seemed so sure!

"Ummm, Hi I'm Danny. I thought you would want to ask me some questions before making a decision."

"Well, I am already quite certain that I would like to adopt you, but I guess we can interrogate each other." She said this with a smile that bordered on mischievous. I looked at her oddly, and nodded.

"Okay, who goes first?"

"I will. What are some of your favorite hobbies?" I mulled the question over in my mind for a moment before answering.

" I don't really have any hobbies. I've always been to busy to do anything really." She smirked slightly, and nodded, indicating that it was my turn to ask her a question.

"How old are you?" She looked aghast, yet still continued to smirk.

"Shouldn't you know by now to never ask a lady of her age. Try another question." I thought a little harder this time.

"...Um...Do you have any pets?" She seemed to think that it was funny that I asked her this question.

"Yes. I have a cat, her name is Spooky." Spooky? Who names their pet Spooky?

"Why did you name her Spooky?"

"I don't think I'll answer that, just due to the fact that you skipped me, and you're going to get to see her later anyways. I will however ask you a question." I stared at her blankly. "Whats your favorite class in school?" That was a easy one.

"Science." I thought of what to ask her next. " What do you do for a living?"

"I'm training right now for a very important job." That may not be the answer I was expecting, but boy does this lady know how to sound mysterious. "Whats your favorite color?" That was little kid question but I answered it anyways.

"I like black." I guess Sam rubbed off on me. The thought of Sam inflicted a painful sigh on my part.

"Well aren't you cheerful!" I rolled my eyes, and she stuck out her tongue. Isn't my parental figure supposed to be more mature than me, and not the other way around?

"Well what are your favorite colors?"

"I like a lot of colors, blue, purple, green, silver, black. I think you get the point, now-" Ms. Lawliets sentence was cut off when Miss Delilah entered the room.

" I'm sorry, but your time is up. Have you made a decision Ms. Lawliet?" She nodded politely.

"Oh I had already made my decision before I walked into this room." Miss Delilah looked downcast. " How soon can you file the paperwork?" And then her disappointed face turned into one of shock.

"Oh, well I can have it filed in about three days at the minimum."

"That will work out great! Danny, I'll be back to pick you up and take you home in two days!"

"Two days? Miss Delilah said three at minimum."

"Oh, I know what she said, but I have a feeling that time is on my side." She winked at me, and then stood to shake our hands and left the room in a dignified manner.

~two days later~

"I don't think I've ever been able to file paperwork that quickly." Miss Delilah was still in shock over how smoothly my adoption had worked out. It was rare to get paperwork through in three days, and simply unheard of to get it through in two. At this moment in time we just happen to be sitting on the front steps of the orphanage, me with a bag in hand, waiting for Ms. Lawliet to pick me up. After waiting around for a few moments a sleek black Dodge Charger pulled up to the curb right in front of me. I think I started drooling. The passenger side window rolled down, and inside of the car you could see Ms. Lawliet.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to come see your new home?" I smiled slightly and gripped by bag tighter. " Come on, get in." I looked back at Miss Delilah.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled warmly.

"Your welcome Daniel." Feeling almost giddy I opened the passenger door and slid into the muscle car. I waved one last time to my social worker before Ms. Lawliet started driving. We drove on in silence for a few moments before she finally broke the silence.

" I think your going to be extremely surprised at where we will live." She had that little smirk on her face again.

" Why would you think that?" It was then that I realized where we were going. "We're going to live in Amity Park." I gulped. Its not that I don't like Amity, but I have to many painful memories there.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I- I just have a lot of memories there." She looked at me with sympathy, not pity, sympathy.

"I know how hard it is to lose family and friends Danny."

"Have you ever lost everyone you love in a matter of minutes, while you are powerless to help even one of them." My words came out coldly, and I sounded harsher then I meant to. She looked me directly in the eyes regardless, and answered sincerely.

"Yes, I have." That caught me off guard. She looked back at the road and had a thoughtful look on her face. " That happened a long time ago though, and I know why it happened. Everything happens for a reason Danny, you'll understand that in due time just like I did."

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry, it wasn't your fault that they died." We elapsed back into silence. It wasn't quite comfortable, but not awkward either. I decided to ask some more questions.

"Soooo. Do you live with anybody?"

"Yes." Well that wasn't much of an answer. She looked over at my annoyed face and smiled slightly. "I live with my cat, Spooky, and my mentor."

" What is your mentors name?"

"I'm sure that you'll know his name once you meet him." I rolled my eyes at her cryptic answer.

"Do you have any rules for your house?"

" Yes I do, so lets get something straight. Don't ever call me mom, I'm not going to be your parental figure. Second no lying, or secrets. I'm keeping quite a few from you at the moment, but as soon as we get to our house all of the secrets will come clean." I might have a few problems with that second rule. " Third, don't hurt my cat, she may surprise you, but don't ever harm her, if you do then I will have to injure you in many painful ways. There aren't really many other rules, my mentor may have a few additional ones." I nodded, I really wanted to meet this mysterious mentor of hers now, if I had met him I had no idea who he was. We drove for another half hour or so,well into the outskirts of amity, when the car began to slow, and suddenly turned off onto a winding driveway.

"Are we there?"

"Yes, welcome to your new home Danny." This is not what I expected. It was a simple two story home, and was a good size. It looked really cool, it had a slightly modern feel to it. I liked it.

The car pulled to a stop, and we both got out, we approached the front door when a hand stuck out in front of me, blocking me from continuing down the path. "You remember the rules?"

"Yes I remember."

"Good." She moved her hand, and we continued through the door. I looked at my surroundings, when the worst thing I could possibly think of happened. My ghost sense went off.

"Um. Wheres the bathroom." She had a funny look on her face, like she new something.

"Theres nothing to worry about Danny."

" What do you mean, I'm not worrying!" The stuttering, and squeaking of my voice proved otherwise.

" I thought you said you remembered the rules. No lying or secret keeping in this house." my ghost sense went off again, and I really began to panic.

" I-I-" My sentence was cut off when a odd white thing came into contact with my face, and my ghost sense went crazy.

"Spooky, no! You can't keep jumping on people!" The white thing was detached from my face, and I was flabbergasted. Her cat, Spooky, was a ghost. A ghost cat.

"Why do you have a ghost cat!?" She looked at me like it was no big deal, and then snickered at my facial expression which I will admit probably looked pretty comical at the moment.

" Lets go see my mentor, then you will understand more, and you can ask questions about things that you don't understand."

"Fine." My ghost sense was getting pretty annoying at that point due to the fact that the ghost cat was in such close proximity to me. In fact I could hardly take a step due to the creatures incessant weaving through my legs and around my feet. We came to stop in front of an unassuming black door, she grabbed the knob and turned towards me just to smirk that stupid little smirk of hers, and swung the door open.

"Danny, I would like you to meet my mentor, Clockwork."

"Hello Daniel." Why must my life be so complicating?

Well, what did you think? In my opinion it came out a little more rushed than I had hoped for,but other than that I am pretty happy with it. A funny thing is I really do have a cat named Spooky. She's a Siamese mix, so she is white, with tan-ish/gray stripes, and beautiful blue eyes. I will post a picture or two of her on my Facebook profile (PhantomShadow Fanfiction). I would love for all of you guys to add me as a friend, so that you can keep updated on my story progress, and check out all of the fanart that I have done. I will be slaving away to get the next chapter out for you guys, so be expecting it soon. Please review and tell me what you think, and please don't be to harsh. If you have any questions feel free to PM(private message) me, or ask by Facebook.

Sincerely,

Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Time of new Beginnings

Chapter 2- Questions answered

AN: I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I hope you enjoy!

Some random thing about me- I have five alter egos, and none of them are human. 0_o'

Maybe I'll introduce them to you guys some day.

Danny's POV

I was in complete and utter shock. My brain was trying so hard to process and understand this situation that I think it could explode any second now. When I looked back up, I realized that nope, this isn't a dream. I saw Clockwork, the Master of time, standing before me. This is starting to really tick me off, and I was going to demand answers.

"What the FUDGE is going on here!?" I spun on my heel to face Ms. Lawliet, only to find that Ms. Lawliet wasn't there. In her place stood a teenage ghost. She had a light shade of blue for her skin tone, and long black hair that had a blue shimmer to it, the only truly startling thing about her were her eyes. They were a silvery blue - not just the iris, but the entire eye, was encased in a eerie bluish silver glow. She smirked in a way that only Ms. Lawliet would have been able to archive. It was that moment that I realized Ms. Lawliet had been nothing but a facade created by Clockwork, whom I assume is once again meddling, and this strange ghost girl. As different facts be began to click into place I began to calm down.

"Daniel, I assume you have some questions." I rolled my eyes, '_Thats an understatement.' _I turned towards the ghost girl first.

"Who are you?"

"I am Clockworks Apprentice, my name is Caladenia Chronos." I nodded my head.

"Okay, why am I here?" This time Clockwork stepped in and answered.

"Out of all the possible time lines, I found this one to be the most suitable for you." Alright I can live with this.

"Are we going to live here, or in the Ghost Zone?" He smiled a crooked all knowing smile.

"You will be living here, and in the Ghost Zone." I was now completely lost again. I'm guessing that he saw the look of confusion on my face, and he beckoned for us to follow him. We were once again walking through the house though this time we went down into a basement. There was a large gear like shape on one wall with a mass of swirling green energy, a ghost portal. Clockwork floated through the portal and the ghost girl, Caladenia, motioned for me to go after him. Once I passed through the portal I was in a empty room, which I assume is in Clockworks lair due to the distant ticking of many clocks. I trailed slowly behind Clockwork, and Caladenia as we exited the room, we made a few quick and sharp turns until we arrived in the room that I recognized as Clockworks viewing room. There was a viable tension in the room until Caladenia broke it.

"I believe that its time for us to explain some things to you. First off, I'm sorry for deceiving you, but Clockwork can't exactly pop in and just take you, that time line turned out horribly, there had to be a procedure to the way you came to be with us. It had to be legal by human standards, so he decided to send me to retrieve you."

"Alright I understand that, but how were you able to change your appearance, and go without being revealed by my ghost sense?"

"I simply used a type of charm that Clockwork taught me how to use, He actually uses one himself." That came as a shock. I turned towards Clockwork for my next question.

"What does she mean. Do you really use an illusion charm?" Clockwork looked towards his apprentice with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, I use an illusionary charm to change my appearance. How else could I constantly be changing my age? Besides no one would think I was responsible enough for the title of Master of Time, if they knew what I really looked like." Now I was extremely intrigued, how could anyone view Clockwork as irresponsible? "I already know what you're going to ask me Daniel, and yes you can see my true form." With that statement Clockwork's form began to shimmer, he gained legs as his ghostly tail dispersed, he became a little bit less muscular, and the clock in his midsection vanished. He removed the hood of his cloak, and the real Clockwork stood before me. His appearance really wasn't what I expected. He looked really, well, young. He seemed to be around twenty to twenty-five. His eyes stayed the same as well as the scar that adorned his face, his blue skin tone didn't change either, but the most startling thing was his hair. It was snow white, much like my own in ghost form, though it was much messier then mine could ever be. Then I noticed his clothes, under his trademark cloak, he was wearing black jeans with purple converse shoes, and a matching purple shirt with a silver hourglass on it. Over all, he looked like a simple young adult, besides the obvious ghostliness of course.

"I think I know why you use the illusion now."

"I had a feeling you would understand" Now that this illusion situation was taken care of I could get back to having some of my questions answered.

"Do I have anything that I really need to do while I'm living here?" Clockwork grinned deviously, and I knew that whatever he said next I wouldn't like.

"Well you still have to go to school of course." Yep, I don't like it. "You also need to maintain your duties as Danny Phantom, hero of amity park. There might also be some things that I will need you and Caladenia to help me with from time to time." I sighed dramatically.

"Why do I still have to go to school?"

"To keep up an appearance of course. If the social workers get wind of the fact that you are not participating in school, the they will take you away. You need to do everything that you used to, otherwise it will cause suspicion."

"Fine. I'll go to school, and help you with whatever you need."

"Good. Caladenia will also be enrolling in your school." This time I glanced towards Caladenia for an answer.

"Someone needs to help you out with all of the trouble that constantly follows you everywhere." I agreed reluctantly to this.

"Alright. Anything else I should know."

"No, I think that about sums up this conversation. Caladenia could you show Danny to his room."

" Sure." Caladenia began to glide out of the room and I waved towards Clockwork before catching up with her. I decided I should get to know her a little bit better If I would be spending the majority of my time with her."

"Soooo. What should I call you?"

"You can call me Caladenia, or Dania for short, whichever you wish."

"Okay, if this is a personal question you don't have to answer, but how do you know Clockwork?"

" When I first met Clockwork I had just died, and materialized in the ghost zone. I was floating around when a ghost, Skulker, tried to capture me. Apparently silver eyed ghosts are extremely rare now days. When out of nowhere Clockwork appeared and told Skulker that he would be breaking the laws if he captured or harmed me because I was 'the apprentice of time' Skulker looked frightened and flew off as quickly as his jet packs would go. After that Clockwork took me back to his lair, and explained to me who he was, how he had been waiting for me for some time, and how I was to be his apprentice. Over time I have come to see Clockwork as a over protective big brother."

"Wow... Isn't Skulker a creep." That elicited a smile and laugh from Dania. By the time we finally stopped laughing we had already arrived at a simple gray door.

"This is to be your room from now on. If you need anything I'm in this room." She signaled to the door across the hallway from mine, it was also gray, though it had some interesting black detail decorating its surface. " If you get lost or anything just call my name, I'll hear you." I was about to ask how she would be able to do that, but she was already drifting down the hall. Back to Clockwork I suppose. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door to my new room. It was amazing! The carpet was thick, lush, and onyx black with a ice blue throw rug. The bed was at least a queen size, it had silky black sheets with a large deep blue quilt, it had an excess of pillows in my opinion, and a dark gray blanket over the bottom half of the bed. The walls were painted a shade of cool blue with two black doors next to each other, I'll have to see whats behind those in a little bit, and there was a bookshelf built into one of the walls, it was filled with astronomy books from what I could tell, and a cool metallic chair with a simple black cushion. It was my dream room. I began to look around, heading towards one of the black doors, to discover that it lead to a bathroom, It was dark blue tile floor with light blue walls and chrome appliances. Satisfied with its appearance I checked out the other door. It was a closet, there were ordinary clothes- jeans, shirts, and then there were the not so normal clothes. There was a dark gray cloak much like Dania's, but what really caught my eye was the bundle of black and white material. I grabbed it, unfolded it, and layed it on the bed to get a better look at it. I didn't really know what to make of it so I decided this would be a perfect time to call Dania, though I had my doubts she would really be able to hear me.

"Ummm. Dania?" I felt foolish, until she simply materialized before me. I jerked my head back in shock.

"You called?" She had that annoying smirk on her face again.

"Yeah, I was wondering what this was." I pointed to the outfit spread across the bed. She nodded her head in recognition. She trotted over to the closet and pulled out a belt, pair of boots, and a pair of gloves.

"Yes, this is your new outfit. Your old jumpsuit is becoming quite worn, even with the ghostly energy repairing it, and Clockwork informed me that I should prepare a new one for you so that you do not have to go through any embarrassing situations while fighting." I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. I did have to admit that my hero costume had suffered more than enough damage to earn the right to be replaced, not to mention that I have gone through a growth spurt or two since I've had it and it was beginning to get tight.

"Okay, thanks. I would really rather not go through any 'embarrassing situations' while fighting. Also is my backpack still in the car?"

"Yes, I'll go get it for you if you like."

"If you could it would be great." She nodded her head and her body dispersed into air once more. I decided to go change into my new costume, might as well see how it fits. I scooped it up off the bed and went int my closet to change, I went ahead and changed into my alter ego Danny Phantom, because I would only be wearing it in this form. I took the Fenton thermos of my belt and clipped it onto my new costumes belt first. After that I struggled with the zipper of my old costume for a moment before sliding the jumpsuit off. I looked down at my hand, the one that caused me to become half ghost, to see what looked like neon green bolts of lightning running up to my elbow originating at a black circle in the center of my palm. I was lucky that the scar didn't show on my human half. Glancing away from my arm I slipped on my new outfit which consisted of what seemed like black jeans, a black shirt with my original DP logo, except it the symbol was now outlined in electric green. I then put on a white belt that seemed to have green spikes, and white gloves and tucked my pants into my boots. The only thing that changed about my boots and gloves, was that they now had a rim of spiky neon green around the edge. I looked at the last article of clothing before me, debating whether or not to put it on. It was a cape. It was white with a jagged hem, and had two neon green clasps that would snap onto my shirt on either side of my neck. With a shrug I decided, '_ If I'm changing up my outfit, I may as well go all the way. It's not like the cape is going to hurt me.'_ I quickly snapped the cape on, and took a look at my self in the mirror. I sort of liked it. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Dania floating next to my bed, with my bag in hand. I walked up to her and took my bag from her grasp.

"I hope everything is to your liking." I grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I like the cape, it's a nice addition." She smirked and rolled her eyes. She stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"Of course you would like to wear a cape." Feeling self conscious I switched back to my human form-my ghost half would be wearing the new outfit every time I switched now- and tried to think of some thing witty to respond with.

"Whats that supposed to mean, you wear a cloak!"

"Touché... If your hungry, there is food in the kitchen."

"I could go for a snack, but I have no idea where the kitchen is."

"Then follow me." She dropped to the floor and walked out into the hallway. We passed the room that I had first seen Clockwork in, we then passed the entrance way and continued on our way until we came to a living room type area with an archway leading to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge, and began to help myself to a sandwich. I looked at the large ornamental clock hanging on the wall to learn that it was around ten at night. I guess time passes quickly when your going through life changing shocks.

"Hey, what day of the week is it?"

"It is Sunday, which means school is tomorrow so you should go to bed soon." I groaned.

"Ugh." Dania simply rolled her eyes at my childishness.

"In the morning I will wake you at precisely six-thirty, so that we have time to get to school before seven. I will have your backpack packed with all necessary supplies and ready to go."

"Okay. Are you gonna use a charm to look human again?"

"Yes I will take the appearance of what I looked like when I was alive since it is easier than creating a completely new illusion."

"So your going to look like Ms. Lawliet again?"

"No. That was not my true appearance, I died at the age of seventeen, so I will forever look seventeen. That was simply and illusion that Clockwork made, so that I may obtain you and bring you here with out the humans being confused or throwing fits."

" Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Danny." I left the kitchen and began to wander back to my room. I arrived around three minutes later. '_Should I get my shower now, or in the morning...Now.'_ I grabbed my pj's which consisted of my undies and a pair of sweatpants. I entered the bathroom and layed them on the counter, I layed a towel on the counter to- I had found one after I checked the cabinet – I stepped under the warm spray and allowed myself to fall into bliss. While I was under the torrential downfall of water, I allowed my mind to wander. I thought of many things, My family, my friends, where I was now, school tomorrow, etcetera. I turned off the shower head and stepped out. I quickly dried off and got dressed only to walk into my room and drag my exhausted self into the lush comfort of my bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

~the next morning~

I woke with a start when my I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, I flung my self out of the bed into a fighting stance in under a second, I turned to face my assailant, to see Dania floating next to my bed with an amused look on her face.

"Did I scare you?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes. Even if she was just joking with me I still felt my face flush with embarrassment. I couldn't help what years of ghost fighting did to me.

"No."

"Good, its time to get ready for school." If I had been laying in bed I would have thudded my head into the pillow a few times for good measure, But I was standing so I had to deal with groaning.

"Ugh. Fine, I'm gonna get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few moments." She glared at me.

"I think that your forgetting that I am the apprentice of time. I know that as soon as I leave the room you will just crawl back into bed and go to sleep. If you do that then I will pause time every five minutes to smack you in the back of the head for the rest of the day." I didn't doubt her threat.

"Fine I won't fall back asleep."

"Good. You have ten minutes until you need to be down in the kitchen." With one last pointed glare, she left the room. I went over to my dresser and got out a pair of black pants, and a blue shirt that matched my eyes. I slipped on my classic black and white converse shoes, and even though I didn't need a jacket for the chilly weather outside- due to my ghostly ice core- I grabbed one anyway to keep up my appearance as a normal teenager. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. I have four minutes to get to the kitchen, plenty of time. I walked out of my room and navigated my way through the house until I reached the kitchen. When I arrived Dania wasn't in the room, but I decided to help myself to some breakfast anyways. I poured myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the table to begin munching on it. I made it about halfway through it when a girl, whom I assume to be Caladenia, walked in carrying two backpacks. One black and one blue. I could definitely tell that she was Dania now due to the fact that not much had changed about her appearance. She had lost her ghostly glow, her hair was still black with a blue shimmer, and her skin was now a normal human color albeit a little paler than the average person. Even her eyes didn't change much, they were still an odd shade of silvery blue, but now only the iris was colored and she had pupils. She was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans and a royal blue ruffle top, with a pair of simple black ballet slippers.

"Are you finished eating?"

"Oh um yeah I am."

"Well then quit wasting time, we need to go." She tossed me the black bag and started speed walking out the door. I quickly tossed my bowl into the sink and hurried after her.

"Why are we in such a rush?"

"Because we need to get to school."

"We still have forty-five minutes to get there, and its only a twenty minute walk."

"Well some people, like me, don't enjoy rushing into classrooms at the last second so that everyone can gawk at you." I could see her point, but I was so used to rushing into class right as the bell rung that it didn't really bother me anymore. I guess I could humor her and get to school early for once. The walk to school was a quiet one, but we arrived soon. We were actually one of the first ones there so the halls weren't crowed at all as we made our way to our lockers. Dania must have had Clockwork pull some strings, because she had the locker right next to me. I just opened my door to get out my first period book- English- when I heard a shocked yelp behind me.

"Prince and the Popper! Mr. Fenton, what are you doing at school this early in the morning!" Ah. Mr. Lancer, I don't blame him for being surprised at my early arrival.

"Well, I decided that nothing good was coming out of me arriving late all the time, so I decided to see if coming early worked out any better." I could practically hear Dania's eyes rolling in their sockets.

"Oh. Well then. I guess I'll see you in first period Mr. Fenton," He must have finally noticed Dania. " And whom might you be?"

" I am Caladenia Chronos, a new student."

" Then its very nice to meet you Miss. Chronos." As Mr. Lancer continued walking down the hallway you could hear him muttering under his breath various book titles, and things about how pigs must be flying. Once he rounded the corner, I turned towards Dania.

"We should probably start heading towards class if we want to beat all of the crowds."

"I agree."

"I guess its my turn to lead the way then." She smirked and nodded.

"I guess it is." I slammed my locker shut while she closed hers gently, and we began walking down the hall headed to our first period class. Luckily it was one of the closer classrooms, so it only took a moment to get there. We opened the door to see Mr. Lancer sitting at his desk filing some paperwork, and we silently went to the desks at the back of the room. We sat there patiently watching the room fill up with students, the majority of them looking at me with surprise, and others completely ignoring me, while all of then looked at Dania with curiosity. The class was soon filled to the bursting point with students.

Then the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I would like to thank those of you who added my story to your follow, and favorites lists and those of you who reviewed! I will be working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it posted by next week, but you never know stuff happens. I will try to have it up ASAP though. If you have any questions, or are confused about anything feel free to PM me, or review and I will respond. Because I'm on line constantly, and am a total no lifer! I will have pictures of Danny's room, Clockwork's true form, Danny's new outfit, and possibly even Caladenia's human form up on my facebook account- PhantomShadow Fanfiction- pretty soon. Thank you for reading, and please review!

With love,

Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, but my sister was down visiting, I got sick, and I had to take some of my EOC's, etcetera.

Random fact about me- I'm the youngest one in my class at school.

* * *

Caladenias POV

The incessant ringing of the bell was terribly painfully for my heightened hearing, and I was grateful when it stopped. The students all seemed to whisper while pointing at me, and I assumed the I would be a hot topic for the next few days until my novelty wore off, much like a new toy.

The door swung open suddenly and the middle aged teacher from the hallway entered the room. Due to living with Clockwork for years I instinctually began to search his person checking for anything remotely ghostly, or any type of human weapon. I didn't see anything so I concluded that it was just a normal human teacher. He opened his mouth and shouted to the oblivious students that the bell had rung, so they needed to quiet down. It seemed that only Danny and I heard him apart from the teachers pets.

They were wasting valuable time, and I despised time that was wasted. I can't comprehend how some people don't realize that every single second that goes by could have been used productively. For an example, you could be learning, instead of doodling hearts around a Danny Phantom pict- wait what? Wow that is true obsession right there my friends. The Latina girl was completley enthraled with the notebook that she was holding... but, as humorous as it was, it was still a waste of time.

Mustering up my athouritive voice I stood up out of my seat and spoke. "Excuse me!" Every single one of the students turned to look at me, some with surprise, and others with annoyance. I continued regardless. "All of you need to be quiet. The teacher works very hard everyday to ensure that later in life you'll succeed, but if you don't shut your mouthes you'll never learn anything. Stop waiting his time, and the time of the people who actually want to have a life past high school." Mr. Lancer cast me a grateful glance, and began to speak.

"Thank you ms. Chronos, I appreciate your dedication to school. Now that all of you are quiet we can finally begin the lesson. Please turn to page 452 in your books. Today we will be reading Edgar Allen Poes "The Raven".

With the class still in shock at my little speech everyone remained silent and complied to the teachers orders. Soon we were efficiently using our time to read some good literature. The bell rang all to soon for my still throbbing ears, and the entire class gathered up their books and left the room. Only Danny and I lingered for a moment more.

"Mr. Fenton, may I speak to you for a moment?" Danny glanced at me, and I nodded to him. This was in the time line that Clockwork and I had decided was the best for Danny. I stepped outside the door, and closed it to give them some privacy. I then proceeded to wait until Danny was done, and with my enhanced hearing I heard every word of their conversation.

Dannys POV

"So, what did you need to talk to me about Mr. Lancer." I still asked even though I had a fair idea of what he wanted to discuss with me. My parents, and friends. Mr. Lancer gazed at me with a critical look in his eyes, but I saw no pity, and that brought my respect of him up a notch or two.

"I wanted to ask how you were coping with your loss. You seem to be doing suprisingly well." I smirked, but there was no happiness in my eyes, and the smile soon fell away. I really hadn't sat down and just mourned for my family, Sam and Tuck included, since the first few nights in the orphanage. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I was determined to choke them back down. Only I wasn't successful. I felt one slither down my face, and then another, and many more after that. I hated looking weak in front of anyone, but Mr. Lancer simply got up and walked around his desk, and... Enveloped me into a hug.

I was so shocked that I didn't shake him off, or anything. It felt nice. To be comforted by someone familiar, sure I know Clockwork, and I now know Caladenia, but I don't know them well enough to completley relax around them yet. But I did know Mr. Lancer. He was a steadfast rock in my life.

The bell rang, signaling the start of my next class, and all to soon he released me from his grasp; he looked me straight in the eye, no longer having to look down due to my previous short stature, and told me with an unwavering voice.

"I know it hurts Daniel. I know that people will tell you that everything will be okay, but it will never truly be okay. You will always miss them, but you will continue to live. How you live is your choice. You can crawl in a hole and stop living, or you can try to continue life, and make them proud. But what you can't do, is bottle up all of your emotions and hope they go away, because eventually it will tear you apart on the inside, and I don't want that to happen to you. So I'm asking you, not to do this to yourself. You have to vent, and I want to help you do that." I gave him a watery eyed smile.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." he nodded his approval at my answer. He then walked over to his desk and jotted down a number on a scrap of paper, which I assumed was his cell phone number, and another note which I assumed was a quick explanation of my tardiness to my next teacher.

"So Daniel, I want you to feel free to stop by or call me anytime you want to talk, it doesn't matter what time of day or night it is, or what you want to talk about."

"Sure thing Mr. Lancer." I smiled at him one last time, and wiping tears from my eyes, I stepped out of the room, coming face to face with Dania. She gave me a reassuring smile, and we jogged to our next class.

Caladenias POV

...I know that Danny is in pain, he's grieving for his parents and friends, a loss of the worst kind... And I know EXACTLY how he feels. I know that his mind is under extreme strain, with his secret identity, and now his grief is adding weight his mind can't afford to bear... But the worst thing is... I know that fifteen minutes after lunch starts, his self control will be pushed to its limits. I only wish that Clockwork had told me if I should intervene or not. I may be the Apprentice of Time, but Clockwork still talkes to me in cryptic messages when referring to a job of mine. My current job, is to help Danny when needed.

The ear splitting bell went off once again, and I began to prepare myself for the worst possible outcome. I only wish I could warn Danny of what may happen.

* * *

Danny's POV

The lunch bell rang and I almost groaned in relief, I'm STARVING! I glanced over to Dania, and she almost seemed nervous. I hope nothing bad is about to happen. We made our way through the hall ways of Casper high, heading towards the lunch room. When I entered the cafeteria, I looked at my usual table half expecting Sam and Tuck to be there waiting for me... they weren't. With a slightly more depressed mood I guided Dania over to my old table. I was about to get up to go get in line for my food, grimacing as I remembered the gourmet menu, when Dania grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"You don't need to eat the school lunch, I know from exprience how gross it is." She gave me a kind smile, "I prepared a meal for you, it's in your backpack." I looked down at my backpack, I had only grabbed pencils and paper so far, I hadn't had time to actually look through it. When I did I found a brown paper sack, in which a delicious looking salad in a fresh lock container resided. The salad was already prepared with toppings and all. At the bottom of the lunch bag was a fork, along with some extra ranch. I looked up in slight shock.

"Wow...Thanks Dania. This looks really good!" I quickly began stuffing my face full of crunchy green leaves, as Caladenia looked on in amusement. I happily ate my salad for a few minutes until a thought occurred to me. "Hey Dania, why aren't you eating anything?" A flash of sadness flitted across her face before it was replaced by a stoic mask. She replied simply,

"The dead have no need to eat." I felt sort of ashamed for bringing it up, it was obviously a painful topic for her. Her face suddenly broke into one of concern. "Danny, prepare yourself, try to keep calm, I will be fine." I didn't understand her statement until a moment later.

"Hey Fenturd! Nice to see that you moved on to a new girl right after your little goth girlfriend died! At least this one is actually worth looking at." Dash began to eye Caladenia with a lecherous grin upon his face. "So babe, what do you say? Wanna come hang out with the cool kids instead of the loser Fentonail?" Dania had a slightly disgusted look on her face, but answered quite calmly.

"No thank you Dashiel. I am quite happy right where I am." Dashs grin faltered slightly,but it came back full force.

"Really I insist, ditch the loser and hang out with me."

"My answer is no. Please, I insist that you leave."

"You come with me, or else." Dania looked nothing if not livid. Her voice was low, dangerous, and bordering inhuman.

"Are you threatining me?" Dash didn't seemed phased, If anything he seemed happy to be getting to her.

"No, I'm threatining Fenturd. If you don't come and give me a good time, I'll beat the crap out of him." I got tired of staying silent, and spoke up.

"Dash. Leave. I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to. Get the hell away from me and my friend." I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a nice sized crowd standing around us in a loose circle, some of them started to get out their phones and cameras, probably hoping for a fight.

"Why don't you make me? Are you scared now that you don't have your wimpy friends to hide behind?" I couldn't take his taunts anymore. I decided then and there, I wasn't going to take crap from Dash ever again. Starting today. Right now.

"Danny be careful." I looked over at Dania, and understood what she really meant. 'Dont hurt him.' I nodded.

"Look Fentina! Even your girlfriend is knows how weak you are! Your such a wimp!"

"Dash if I'm a wimp, then why haven't you tried to beat the pulp out of me? Scared I'm not as weak as you say?"

"It's on Fenturd! Argggghhhhhh!" Dash sprinted towards me, coming in fast for a human, but I'm part ghost, compared to the box ghost he was a snail. So I simply stepped to the side, which resulted in Dash running into a table. He stumbled to his feet and looked at me, filled to the brim with rage. Charging again he raised his fist to strike me, but I simply grabbed his wrist and gave it a slight tweak. Not enough to break it, but enough to make the 'toughest guy at Casper high' squeal like a little girl.

"Dash, you are going to leave me and Dania alone from now on, do you understand?"

"Let go!" I gave his wrist another sharp tweak, and high pitched squeal came from Dashs lips.

"Danny, stop. He's had enough." Caladenias tone was firm, and left no room for argument. Sighing I released Dash from my grip. I hope he would finally leave me alone, and stop tormenting me.

"So Fenturd, are you really such a pansy, that you do whatever your girlfriend tells you to?" That was all it took for my restraint to snap. With a growl I rounded on Dash my eyes blazing a electric green. I grabbed him by his shirt, and held him off the ground with only one arm, then my fist raised to strike. I hit him once, twice, three times, before a delicate hand grabbed my fist in the middle of my fourth swing. Looking into Caladenias intense silver gaze, I felt a wave of guilt pass over my entire being.

"Stop this Daniel. You must not attack Dashiel." Most of my anger was gone, but it left despair and a empty feeling in its wake.

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I make up for every person he has hurt, me included? I have the power to stand up to him!"

"Because Danny, your better than him. You don't need to stoop down to his level." I averted my gaze from her intense stare. "You need to call down." She glanced over to the crowd surrounding us, and then back over to me. It was then that I noticed them. Cameras and phones were everywhere, all of the students were looking at me with terrified expressions upon their faces. I felt the green fade out of my eyes, and my breathing return to normal. I let Dash drop to the floor.

"How to Kill A Mockingbird! What is going on here people?!" Mr. Lancer stormed in through the cafeteria doors, with a guilty faced student following his heels. "Mr. Fenton, what is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Lancer, Daniel and I will be leaving for the day, as you can tell, Daniel has experienced a traumatic experience. It would not be good for his mental health to stay here."

"Now wait here just one minute!" Mr. Lancer continued to stand there in a flabbergasted stupor, meanwhile Dania grabbed my hand and we began to leave. Nobody moved to stop us. As soon as we were outside the school we flickered out of visibility. I switched forms and soon we were flying over Amity.

We arrived back at the house before Dania tried to speak to me again. "...Danny, if you ever need to talk to someone, about anything...I'm here." She looked slightly nervous.

"Thank you for that, but right now I just want to be alone for a while." She nodded her head.

"I understand. Take your time Danny." Dania walked up the stairs and into the house leaving me on the driveway. I switched forms and started my way up the stairs. Making my way to my room I plopped on my bed, and didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *

Clockworks POV

"Caladenia, make sure the house is clean, we will be having a guest over tomorrow."

* * *

AN: Well, that was the hardest thing to write ever! I had writers block throuought the entire thing, and I have been soooooo busy lately I've hardly had time to write. Hopefully now that it's summer I can write more.

Also, does anyone have a Minecraft?

~*PhantomShadow1999*~


	4. Chapter 4

Time of new beginnings chapter 4

Salutations to all of my readers, thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing!

Random fact about me- I am a certified scuba diver!

* * *

Danny's POV

After the fiasco at school the yesterday I really didn't want to go back today. Resigning myself for a terrible day, I opened my door to find Caladenia hovering in front of the entrance to my room. She was in her ghost form so I was slightly confused, if we had school then why wasn't she in her human appearance? She gave me a knowing look and for a moment I wondered if she could read my mind. I hope not.

"We do not have to go to school today Danny." I felt relief wash over my entire being. "Clockwork has important matters that we need to help him with."

"What does he need us to do?"

"Come with me and I'll show you, but we need to hurry, he told me that the fate of our world depends on how quickly we accomplish this task." Now I was slightly worried, what could be so important? Worse, what if we failed? Dania grabbed my hand and without warning we faded into a nothing, only to reappear moments later in Clockworks viewing room. Without releasing my hand she began to jog through the clock tower, towing me along with her. She is a lot stronger than she looks. We arrived in a room that I had never been to before. Looking around to familiarize my surroundings the first thing that I noticed was a tower of books sitting on a table in the center of the room. When I say tower I literally mean tower. It was at least six feet tall not including the height of the table beneath it. Dania noticed a small post it note on the table and picked it up.

"So what exactly does Clockwork want us to do?" Dania gained a slightly annoyed grimace on her face as she finished reading the note.

"He wants us to return all of these books to the Ghostwriter." I was slightly stumped.

"What does returning books have to do with the fate of the world?"

"I am glad you asked Daniel." I jumped slightly when Clockworks voice came out of the shadows from behind me. "When I said fate of the world, I was just talking about Caladenias and yours. You see I borrowed these books from Ghostwriter a while back, and ironic as it may be, time has escaped me and they seem to be quite over due." I almost face palmed.

"So why do Dania and I have to return them?"

"Why else would I have a Apprentice, and ward? I don't want to do it, it's boring and mundane, not to mention difficult to carry that many books." This time I did face palm, and Dania appeared to have a twitching eyebrow. "Now stop being lazy and start returning my books." Clockworks dissapeared in a swirl of clock hands and I turned towards Dania.

"He's not serious right?" The look she gave me told me that, yes, he is completley serious. Giving a resigned sigh, I switched to my ghost form and picked up the first three and a half feet of the tower, while Dania grabbed the remaining two and a half feet. With both of us struggling to keep our grips on the books we floated doggedly through the tower, passing by a quietly snickering Clockwork, and out the front doors. Caladenia started to fly to the left, so I followed her, and in about ten minutes of fast flying we arrived at the Ghostwriters library and our difficult journey was over. It wasn't difficult because of the weight of the books, it was just really hard to keep them all from toppling over and falling into the abyss known as the Ghost Zone.

Phasing through the door, Caladenia announced our presence. "Hey Ghostwriter! We have Clockworks extremely overdue books for you!" There was a shouted reply of 'Finally!' and the sound of a couple of heavy tomes being set down. Soon the ghost known a Ghostwriter floated before us. He still looked the same as I remebered, grey skin, with peircing green eyes, and a long purple trench coat with a stylish grey scarf.

"Here let me take those off your hands." The ghostly author took Caladenias stack of books and set them down on a nearby table, he then turned to me. He seemed slightly suprised when he realized who I was. "So how did you get caught up in helping the Apprentice of time with her assignments Phantom?" He took my stack of books, and set them down with Danias while I tried to figure out how much I wanted to tell him.

"I'm living with Dania and Clockwork, and she asked me to help her out." He gained a slightly confused look on his face.

"Why are you living with the Master of Time?"

"He took me in as his ward...because after my parents died no one else wanted me." Ghostwriter gained a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss Daniel."

"It's okay, what happened wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I know how painful it is to loose the people that you love. I was once human too, I had a family, a wife and a child." It may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed like Ghostwriters eyes gained a watery sheen. "I had been coming home from my job at the library when I noticed that the front door was open. I went inside and found them laying there on the floor in pools of blood. In my state of deliria I went back to the library, thinking that I was just reading a really tragic book. That I would flip the page and it would be over. But it seemed that it would never end. Let's just say that book shelves are very heavy and that I only went without my family for three days before I decided to end the book myself." My eyes widened at this information.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"Well, like you told me, it's not your fault." Dania, who had been sitting by silently decided to speak up.

"Ghostwriter it was nice to see you, but me and Danny need to be heading home." Ghostwriter nodded in understanding. "And Ghostwriter, I want you to know that I think of you as family, you're not alone."

"Thank you Caladenia, now you and Danny hurry home." With a last shout of 'Goodbye', me and Dania sped out the door headed towards the clock tower. We entered Clockworks viewing room, and found him watching the time streams diligently.

"Caladenia come here for a moment." Dania drifted over towards Clockwork, and as he told her something a look of shock passed over her face before she calmed down. Even with my enhanced hearing I didn't hear much of their conversation. All I was able to pick out was 'best choice ...know ...tonight ...can't ...Daniel ...Lance-' other then that it was just in coherent mumbled whispering to me. I did hear Danias response however.

"Are you positive about this?" At Clockworks nod she sighed. "Okay Clockwork, I will do as you have told me." Caladenia left Clockworks side and floated over to me, "Come on, we need to get back over to the other part of the house." We began to drift back to the room with the portal leading to the human realm, when Dania stopped me. "You need to shift back to your human form." I was a little confused, but complied to her order. We passed through the wall of swirling green energy, and came out in a fairly normal basement.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, in three minutes you will have a visitor. Your talk with him will last approximately four hours, and then after that I thought we could go to town, we need to get some shopping done." I was a little wary of the news of having a visitor, but she didn't seem to worried about it, so I guess I shouldn't be either.

"Alright sounds good." We walked down to the kitchen and plopped ourselves down at the table, waiting for my guest to arrive. It was after about two minutes had passed that Dania began to fiddle with her necklace, she muttered something under her breath and began to shimmer. A moment later she was disguised in her human appearance. There was a knock at the door, and she nodded to me, signifying that I was the one who should open it. Rising out of my seat I strode over to the door, my curiosity mounting with every step that I took. Opening the door my mind filled with shock before I could speak.

"Mr. Lancer?"

* * *

Mr. Lancers POV

When the bell rang for first period, I thought he was late, as usual. When The bell rang after third period, which he has with me also, I thought that he had skipped, as usual. When lunch had ended and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him I knew something was wrong. I decided that during my 6th period conference I would go check on him. I know that Dash started the confrontation during lunch yesterday, and I gave him detention for a week, but I didn't think that Danny would be so effected by Dashs taunts.

The bell rang signaling the end of fith period, and I released my students from what I'm sure they thought was torture. Gathering my car keys from my desk, I started heading towards my car when I realized something. I don't know where Danny's new place of residence is. For a moment I had thought that he still lived at Fenton works. How foolish of me. Changing my destination I went to the office instead, we keep a record of all of students addresses. Entering the office the secretary, Miss Elizibeth glanced up.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Lancer?" The secretary was a kind woman that had been dedicated to Casper high for twenty years. She had a motherly kindness about her that made you feel as if you could ask her anything, no matter how embarassing, and she wouldn't make it awkward.

"I need to see Daniel Fentons new address. I wanted to check to see why he wasn't at school today."

"Oh that poor boy, he lost his entire family in one fell swoop," She continued to speak as she went through the file cabinets, looking for Daniels file. "Be sure to tell me how he's doing when you get back." She set the file on the table and flipped through it until she found the address, writing it down on a handy sticky note she handed it to me.

"Thank you Miss Elizibeth."

"Any time Mr. Lancer." With those last words of farewell, I strode out of the office, and to my car. Putting the address in my GPS I was on my way and down the road. I watched the scenery around me go from moderately busy streets, to quant quiet neighborhoods, to the middle of thick woods. I almost thought that my GPS was wrong until I saw a driveway, and my GPS told me to turn onto it. I followed the nice Driveway until I came across a beautiful two story modern house. Exiting the car and closing the door gently I walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. Only moments later Danny opened the door, looking quite shocked to see me.

"Mr. Lancer?" I almost wanted to reply with a childish remark, and tell him that 'No, I'm an alien in disguise.' But I would never do something so rude.

"Hello Daniel, may I come in for a moment?" He nodded his head, and opened the door wider to allow me to enter the house. Walking into the large entry hall I noticed a large staircase leading up to the next story. Daniel lead me to the living room and gestured to a black chair while he plopped down onto the couch. We sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments before miss Chronos entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Lancer, is there anything I can get you to drink or eat?" I mulled the question over in my head before deciding that I could go with a cold glass of iced tea.

"Some iced tea would be great if you have any."

"Sure thing." With a smile, she turned on her heel and left the room. I decided to do what I came here for.

"Danny what did Dash say to you to make you so upset?" Danny contemplated to himself for a moment before answering.

"He was taunting me, about how my friends aren't here for me to hide behind anymore."

"He said you threw the first punch, is that true?" Daniel got a exasperated look on his face.

"Of course Dash would say something like that. No I simply defended myself."

"That doesn't explain how Dash is the one with a black eye, and broken nose." His eyes widened in shock.

"I did hit him, but I... I didn't think I hit him that hard. I really didn't want to hurt him. I just want him to leave me alone, to stop tormenting me. Haven't I gone through enough?" Miss Chronos chose this time to re-enter carrying my tea, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. She handed me the tea and set the cookies on the table in front of the couch. Caladenia turned towards me, and she had a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Mr. Lancer, the events that are about to take place in a few moments will be shocking but please stay calm." She gave a tense smile before sitting down. I was stumped however, what was about to happen?

"What do you mean, what is about to happ-" My question was interrupted when Danny hiccuped loudly and clamped a hand over his mouth. It may have been my imagination but I also thought I saw a blue mist escape from his hands, that is until he removed his hand and he hiccuped again, a blue mist flowing from his mouth. he looked at me with the same look on his face as when he asked to leave during class.

"Uhhhhhh, I'll be right back!" He got up quickly and started to rush out of the room, but Miss Chronos' hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Danny, It's safe. he needs to know, it's part of the timeline." My confusion and curiosity peaked.

"What do I need to know?" I was waiting for their response when I felt something cold brush my leg. It made my leg tingle as if it had fallen asleep. Glancing down, the first thing I saw was a white cat, but then I realized something. The cat was glowing! Jumping in shock, and releasing a manly shriek of fright I pulled my legs up on the chair and away from the ghost.

"Where the Red Fern Grows! Miss Chronos, why do you have a ghost in your house?!" She gave an amused smirk.

"Mr. Lancer, That isn't the only ghost in the house, But to answer your question, Spooky has been my companion since death." The way she phrased that sentence, was she implying that... That she was dead?

"Miss Chronos, what are you implying?" Before she could answer Daniel cut her off with a stressed tone of voice.

"Dania, what are you doing?!"

"Danny he needs to know. Just tell him, if you don't I will. I promise you, nothing bad will come of this."

"Why? Why does he need to know?"

"I don't know, but Clockwork told me that this is what must happen." Daniel gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, how should I tell him?"

"That is up to you." Daniel glanced over to me, but he almost looked... Frightened. I gazed towards both of them, raising one eyebrow in question.

"What is it that you're supposed to tell me?"

"Well Mr. Lancer, it's a long story and you may want to sit down. This will also explain my absences and tardiness since freshman year." I took his word for it, and with my curiosity peaked I sat down on the couch. I had a feeling that I would need to break open a bottle of liquor before this was over.

* * *

AN

Well what did you guys think? I have always liked Mr. Lancer, and I think Danny's life would be so much easier if he didn't constantly have Lancer giving him detentions and hounding on him. Hopefully now that it's summer, I can keep cranking out chapters at a fairly fast pace. also I am currently building Danny, and Caladenias house as well as clockworks tower in minecraft. I will upload pictures of it to my deviant art once I finish it... Ya that may take a while.

Until next time,

Shadow


End file.
